Kamu dan Dirinya
by amniminry
Summary: ini OS gak ada main cast dll. disini, hanya ada kamu dan bias kamu


**Halo ^^ bertemu dengan saya...**

**Gak usah banyak omong, lanjut aja ya **

**Enjoy reading! :D**

**Cast : Kamu cast kamu adalah dirimu sendiri**

**Dia cast dia adalah bias kamu**

**Kamu dan Dirinya**

Di hari yang cerah ini, sudah kamu putuskan akan pergi menemuinya. Ya, dia adalah kekasihmu. Kalian sudah menjalin hubungan kurang lebih 2 tahun. Selama 2 tahun ini, banyak kisah yang terjadi diantara kalian. Pertengkaran, perselisihan, percintaan, semua kalian alami selama ini. Kamu bersyukur, karena hubungan kalian dalam keadaan baik. Kamu berharap, hubungan kalian akan terus seperti ini, hingga suatu hal mengubah pikiranmu, untuk berandai-andai tentang masa depanmu dengannya.

**#Flashback**

Suatu hari, kamu sedang berjalan-jalan dengannya. Tiba-tiba kamu merasa pusing dan pandanganmu kabur sedetik kemudian. Dia yang ada disebelahmu pun menopang tubuhmu yang akan terjatuh dengan tangannya yang kekar. Dia sangat khawatir terhadapmu, dan segera menuntunmu untuk duduk dibangku taman itu. Gurat khawatir belum juga hilang diwajahnya, walaupun kamu sudah mengatakan kamu baik-baik saja dan memintanya untuk mengantarkanmu pulang.

Setelah hari itu, kamu dan dia tidak bertemu lagi. Bukannya kalian tidak ingin bertemu, tetapi keadaan memaksa kekasihmu itu untuk pergi keluar negeri, mengurus pekerjaannya disana.

Sementara itu, keadaan fisikmu semakin hari semakin menurun, dan akhirnya kamu putuskan untuk pergi kedokter dan menge-check keadaanmu. Tubuhmu dironsen dan melakukan tes ini itu, dan dokter pun mengatakan hasil tes akan keluar setelah 2 hari kemudian.

**2 hari kemudian**

Kamu kembali lagi, ke rumah sakit itu untuk melihat hasil check up-mu. Betapa terkejutnya dirimu ketika dokter memvonis dirimu menderita kanker otak stadium akhir. Air mata pun mengalir dipipimu dengan deras mendengarnya. Apa yang harus aku lakukan, itulah yang ada dipikiranmu saat itu.

Sesampainya diapartemenmu, kamu terus menatapi hasil check up-mu tadi. Dan saat pikiranmu melayang, handphone milikmu pun berdering, tanda sms masuk

_From : my hubby_

_Besok aku akan pulang, aku sangat merindukanmu._

_Sampai bertemu nanti _

Setelah membaca sms dari kekasihmu itu, hatimu seperti hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana pun, kamu harus memberitahunya, karna cepat atau lambat, dia akan mengetahuinya

**#Flashback end**

Kalian sudah berjanji akan bertemu di sebuah cafe, tempat kalian sering menghabiskan waktu kalian bersama. Hari ini, kamu sudah memutuskan akan mengakhiri hubungan kalian. Kamu tidak sanggup untuk melihat kekasihmu sedih karenamu, kamu tidak ingin dirimu menjadi beban dalam hidupnya, dan kamu hanya ingin dia mendapatkan apa yang tebaik untuknya.

Tak berapa lama, dia pun datang. Duduk tersenyum sambil memegang buket mawar merah kesukaanmu, dan memberikannya untukmu, karena kamu adalah cintanya. Melihat dia tersenyum, semakin membuatmu sulit untuk berkata bahwa kamu ingin berpisah dengannya. Tapi kamu harus melakukannya, dan akhirnya mulutmu pun kamu paksakan untuk berbicara padanya.

Awalnya dia terkejut mendengar permintaan perpisahan darimu yang tiba-tiba. Dia berfikir, apakah dia punya salah padamu, dan dia pun menyuarakan fikirannya itu padamu. Kamu hanya diam, tak ingin memberitahu yang sebenarnya dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu secepatnya.

Ketika kamu pergi meninggalkannya, kamu tahu apa yang dia rasakan. Sakit, perih.. Ya, seperti itulah keadaan hatinya sekarang. Kamu yang meminta untuk berpisah tanpa memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, membuatnya sangat sedih. Kamu adalah bunga cintanya selama ini, wanita yang selalu dia limpahkan kasih sayang yang dia punya hanya padamu. Dia hanya bisa menerima keputusanmu, walaupun sebenarnya dia tak mau

**2 bulan kemudian**

Setelah kamu dan dia mengakhgiri hubungan kalian, kalian tidak bertemu lagi sejak itu. Walaupun demikian, tak bisa disembunyikan kalau kalian merindukan saat-saat dimana kalian masih bersama.

Sementara itu, keadaanmu pun semakin lemah walaupun terus menerus melakukan pemeriksaan dan meminum obat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit. Tubuhnmu yang dulu sehat, menjadi kecil sekarang. Pandanganmu pun mudah kabur dan kepalamu sering sekali pusing dan mual-mual hebat. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi, itulah yang ada dipikiranmu. Maka kamu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya memikirkan hal itu. Tapi kamu tidak akan bisa menghindari takdir yang sudah dirancang oleh Tuhan untukmu

Ditempat lain, dia sedang termenung memikirkanmu. Sedang apa kamu sekarang, apa kamu sudah makan, dan lainnya. Dia tidak bersemangat karna terus memikirkanmu. Kamu adalah cintanya selama 2 tahun ini. Tak mudah untuk merelakanmu pergi begitu saja. Dan akhirnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman, tempat kau dan dia sering menghabiskan waktu disana.

Kalian berdua tidak menyadari kalau kalian ada ditempat yang sama. Kamu yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, sedangkan dia baru saja memasuki taman itu dan mencari tempat biasa kalian duduk. Saat itu, kamu hanya sedang melamun, entah memikirkan apa sampai tidak menyadari, kamu sudah berada di tempat itu selama 2 jam. Dan akhirnya kamu memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartemenmu. Ketika kamu membalikkan kursi rodamu, betapa terkejutnya dirimu melihat dia ada dihadapanmu. Memerhatikanmu yang ada didepannya sekarang. Tiba-tiba dia pun memelukmu, membuatmu tercengang dengan sikapnya itu.

Walupun begitu, didalam hati kamu merasa senang karena dapat memeluknya. Entah, apakah ini pelukan terakhir darinya untukmu? Kamu tidak tahu itu. Setelah melepas pelukannya, dia bertanya padamu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tetapi kamu hanya diam membisu. Kamu terus memegang pendirianmu untuk tidak memberitahunya. Dia yang melihatmu dia membisu pun, memilih untuk duduk di bangku yang ada disebelah kursi rodamu. Dia menceritakan keadaan dirinya tanpamu. Mendengar ceritanya, hatimu sakit. Sangat sakit, sungguh tak rela meninggalkan dia yang mencintaimu dengan tulus selama ini. Tapi kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, kamu tidak bisa menolak takdir. Kamu pun berbicara padanya dan meminta padanya untuk pegi jalan-jalan esok harinya, dan dia pun menyetujuinya.

Esok harinya, kamu dan dia pergi ke berbagai tempat, berfoto bersama, tertawa, melakukan hal-hal seperti kalian lakukan ketika masih bersama dulu. Ketika itu, kepalamu terasa pusing, sangat pusing. Tidak seperti biasanya, tapi kamu menahan rasa sakit itu dan menggantikannya senyuman manismu yang kamu tunjukkan padanya. Hari ini kamu ingin, agar melupakan rasa sakitmu dan menghabiskan waktu hanya dengannya. Hingga petang pun datang, kalian sangat senang hari ini, dan memutuskan untuk pulang kembali.

Pagi harinya, dia berencana untuk pergi ke apartemenmu. Ketika sampai didepan apartemennmu, dia terkejut melihat banyak sekali orang disana. Dia pun menghampiri apatemenmu, dan menemukanmu yang sudah tebaring kaku di tempat tidurmu. Keluargamu memberitahunya kalau, dirimu sudah tiada, meninggalkan dia dan juga keluargamu. Hatinya sangat hancur mengetahui bahwa kamu sudah pergi untuk selamanya, dan air matanya pun kini membahsahi pipinya. Ketika itu, ibumu datang dan memerikan sebuah surat yang kamu tulis sebelum kamu pergi. Dia menerimanya dan membaca surat itu

_Maaf. Sungguh mmaafkan aku, karena aku tidak memberitahumu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi bebanmu, menyusahkanmu. Aku hanya ingin kamu mendapatkan apa yang terbaik untukmu. Aku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dokter memvonisku begitu 2 bulan lalu. Sejak saat itu, aku terus merasakann sakit di dalam tubuhku. Aku harap kamu mengerti, mengapa aku memintamu untuk berpisah denganku. Ya, alasan ini. Aku bukan wanita yang pantas untukmu. Aku akan pergi meninggalkanmu. Aku yakin, banyak wanita yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa kamu dapatkan. Berbahagialah, aku harap kamu akan terus bahagia. Selamat tinggal, aku yakin ketika kamu membaca ini, aku sudah pergi ke tempat lain Saranghaeyo_

Setelah membaca surat darimu, air mata tak berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Dia merasa, dia adalah orang bodoh yang tak peka terhadap orang yang dicintainya. Tak ada gunanya untuk menyesali itu semua. Sekarang dirimu telah pergi meninggalkan dunia ini, dan dia hanya berharap, kamu akan bahagia disana

~~~~~~ FINAL ~~~~~~

**Bagaimana pendapat kalian? :/**

**Maaf, aku gak bisa bikin kisah yang sedih banget. Tapi aku sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang mau membacanya. Comment dari kalian ditunggu, aku akan terima comment apapun dari kalian ^^**


End file.
